


The Bloodstained Flowers

by worldlyodd



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day6 exists, Dowoon and Brian are close, Flower meanings, Hanahaki Disease, Happy ending and sad ending, JYP tries his best to help, Jae and Brian are close, Jae is a little shit, M/M, Sad Ending, Sick Dowoon, Stray Kids is mentioned for a hot minute, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldlyodd/pseuds/worldlyodd
Summary: Dowoon finds out that he has the Hanahaki disease, so Brian decides to help him get Wonpil to like him back.A.K.A. a Hanahaki disease AU where Dowoon is stuck in a one-sided love with Wonpil
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Bloodstained Flowers V.1

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd

Dowoon had tried his best to hide his illness from his members, but it was getting harder by the day. The first flower had appeared around a month ago, and Dowoon knew that he had to do everything in his power to get them to stop. However, there was only one solution, and the fact that the flowers had even shown up in the first place showed him that that might be a little difficult. The only reason he had gotten the Hanahaki Disease in the first place, was because Wonpil didn’t love him back. If he managed to make Wonpil love him, he could be cured. 

The first flower that Dowoon had coughed up was a Gardenia. The panic had welled up in the form of tears forming in his eyes as he quickly looked up the meaning of the white flower covered in blood. _Secret love_. This gave him hope. Maybe if he told Wonpil his feelings, Wonpil might start liking him back. _But what if I ruin our relationship? The band would suffer from my stupid crush._ He thought to himself. This prompted him to try and subtly show Wonpil his feeling towards him. 

For a week or so, no flowers had been coughed up. Dowoon was _ecstatic_. He had finally beaten his illness, right? His happiness, however, was cut short when he felt a sudden tightness in his chest while practicing with the rest of DAY6. He dropped his drum sticks in the middle of _I Loved You_ , rushed out of the practice room, and into the nearest bathroom. He started coughing violently for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath between coughs, before catching a bloodstained two-toned carnation. He wiped his mouth as he heard banging on the door.

“Dowoon! Are you okay?” Sungjin’s voice came through the locked door. 

“Just give me a minute, hyung!” Dowoon exclaimed, his raspy voice betraying him as he pulled out his phone to look up the meaning of the flower. _I cannot be with you_. Dowoon’s blood ran cold as he quickly flushed the flower and washed the blood off of his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he put on a fake smile, not wanting to worry his members. He opened the door and the very source of his suffering pulled him into a hug. 

“Are you okay, Dowoonie? You ran out so quickly! You practically _threw_ your drumsticks,” Wonpil said, worry clear in his voice. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Dowoon lied, voice still raspy. He saw Brian’s eyes widen in the corner of his eyes and internally scolded himself.

“I’m gonna take Dowoon for a second, you guys head back first,” he said. The others nodded and turned to head back to the practice room. Brian grabbed Dowoon’s arm and pulled him aside. 

“Dowoon,” Brian started. Dowoon shuddered at the sheer sternness in his voice. “I want you to answer me honestly, okay?”

Dowoon nodded.

“Are you… you know… _sick_?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, hyung.”

“You know exactly what I mean, Dowoon. Do you have Hanahaki disease?”

Dowoon hesitated and looked around to make sure no one was listening in, and slowly nodded, ashamed. 

“Dowoon! You should have told someone! If not us, at least JYP! This is quite literally life or death here.”

Dowoon looked down at his feet as Brian scolded him. Brian then sighed.

“How many flowers have you coughed up so far?”

“T-two…”

“When was the first time you coughed one up?”

“A week ago…”

“Then we still have time,” Brian said. Dowoon looked at him in confusion. “If you tell me who’s causing this, I can help you.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Why? Dowoon, this is serious.”

“It would impact the band, that’s why!” Dowoon suddenly snapped back, tears forming in his already swollen eyes. 

“Is it one of the members…?”

“I-it’s Wonpil…”

“Jae owes me 23,000 won, but that’s not the point. Have you been looking at the meaning of your flowers?”

Dowoon nodded. “The first one was ‘secret love’, and this one was ‘I cannot be with you.’”

“That might be because of the dating ban… How about this: if you’ll let me, I’ll talk to JYP about your situation and try to get him to lift the ban for you two. He’s done it before with Stray Kids, I’m sure he’ll do it now.”

Dowoon nodded hesitantly and Brian put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me if any more flowers come up, okay?”

And with that, the two of them headed back to the practice room, gaining confused looks from their members. Brian whispered something to Jae, causing Jae to grumble and place a wad of bills in Brian’s open hand. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had been sticking to Dowoon’s side at any chance he could, making sure he was okay. JYP had called them to a meeting where he told Dowoon what to do in certain situations, and told Brian how to deal with these situations and how to make sure Dowoon was okay. Coincidentally, Dowoon ended up coughing up another flower, in the meeting about coughing up flowers. This time it was a tulip. JYP pulled up the meaning on his laptop and winced.

“ _One-sided or unrequited love_ ,” he read out loud. Dowoon groaned and buried his face in his arms as Brian patted his back comfortingly.

“This doesn’t mean we can’t still try,” Brian reassured. JYP was quick to agree as Brian threw away the bloody flower. 

“You boys can go rest now. You probably need it, especially you, Dowoon,” JYP said, dismissing them. On the way back to their dorm, Dowoon started coughing up another flower. He sat down on the ground, leaned against the wall, as he coughed up a purple hyacinth. He tried to catch his breath as Brian searched for the meaning. 

“ _Please forgive me_. What’s that supposed to mean? Does Wonpil know? I swear, if Jae told him or Sungjin, I will _murder_ that boy!” Brian exclaimed in what seemed like genuine anger. 

“I’m fine hyung, it’s probably nothing,” Dowoon reassured. Brian looked dumbfounded.

“‘Probably nothing’?! That’s two flowers within fifteen minutes of each other! That isn’t good!” 

“I’m serious hyung, I’m fi-” Dowoon barely finished his sentence before he felt another flower start to come up. 

“Dowoon!” Brian exclaimed. He quickly crouched down next to him and rubbed his back as Dowoon devolved into a coughing fit. After around five minutes of breathless hacking, the flower finally came up. A camellia. Dowoon became slightly lightheaded and wobbly, but was still able to make out Brian reading the meaning to him.

“ _My destiny is in your hands_. No shit, Sherlock,” Brian’s voice became distant in his head as he slowly started to blackout, and finally, he fainted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dowoon pried his eyes open to see the sunlight streaming through the window of his dorm room. He slowly sat up and tried to stand on his wobbly legs. Once he regained his balance, he walked out to find the other members. When looked at the time, and his eyes widened when he realized it was already 12 PM, and the others were probably already at practice.

“Shit!” Dowoon exclaimed. He ran towards the door to leave before he was stopped by an all too familiar voice. 

“And where do you think you’re going, Dowoonie?” Wonpil asked him.

“P-practice? I thought that was where you guys were,” Dowoon replied nervously.

“Well, you’re technically correct. _They’re practicing_ , but Brian said you fainted last night, so they left me in charge of making sure you were okay. They can practice without us for a day.”

“Did Brian, um, tell you guys _everything_ about last night?”

“Well, he didn’t really need to. Jae is horrible at keeping secrets. Brian actually slapped him after we put you in your bed, but because Jae is so bad at keeping secrets, Brian was able to explain what happened.”

Dowoon’s mouth made an “o” shape as he looked down at his feet. 

“Coughing up three flowers in one night isn’t good, Dowoonie,” Wonpil said, moving closer to Dowoon before hugging him tightly. “We were worried sick about you.”

“W-wait, you’re not… I don’t know, disgusted with me?”

“Why would I be? I don’t think you’ll be coughing up any more flowers any time soon.”

Dowoon’s eyes widened when he realized what Wonpil had said. Now that he actually thought about it, he didn’t have any tight feeling in his chest for the first time in a month. Wonpil laughed before composing himself again.

“When Brian walked through that door with you passed out and hanging off of his shoulder, it made me realize how much suffering I had put you through. I couldn’t sleep all night because I could only think about you and how worried I was. I tried to imagine a world without you, but none of them were as amazing as this world here, with you in it. What I’m trying to say is that I realized how much I love you, Dowoonie.”

Dowoon opened his mouth and closed it over and over again, trying to think of something to say. Wonpil laughed and it was like music to Dowoon’s ears.

“You look like a fish,” Wonpil said between laughs. He then wrapped his arms around Dowoon’s neck and leaned in closer, so their noses were touching. 

“C-can I kiss you?” Wonpil stuttered slightly. Dowoon hummed in acknowledgment. Wonpil leaned in even further and closed the distance. As their lips connected, it was like fireworks were exploding in Dowoon’s chest as he smiled into the kiss. Wonpil giggled slightly and pulled away. It was a short kiss, but it was enough for them. In that moment, Dowoon was the happiest he had been in a long time. Just him and Wonpil, together, with no more cares in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Sorry for any mistakes! Love you all! <3


	2. The Bloodstained Flowers V.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to seem exactly the same at first, but I swear it's not.

Dowoon had tried his best to hide his illness from his members, but it was getting harder by the day. The first flower had appeared around a month ago, and Dowoon knew that he had to do everything in his power to get them to stop. However, there was only one solution, and the fact that the flowers had even shown up in the first place showed him that that might be a little difficult. The only reason he had gotten the Hanahaki Disease in the first place, was because Wonpil didn’t love him back. If he managed to make Wonpil love him, he could be cured. 

The first flower that Dowoon had coughed up was a Gardenia. The panic had welled up in the form of tears forming in his eyes as he quickly looked up the meaning of the white flower covered in blood. _Secret love_. This gave him hope. Maybe if he told Wonpil his feelings, Wonpil might start liking him back. _But what if I ruin our relationship? The band would suffer from my stupid crush._ He thought to himself. This prompted him to try and subtly show Wonpil his feeling towards him. 

For a week or so, no flowers had been coughed up. Dowoon was _ecstatic_. He had finally beaten his illness, right? His happiness, however, was cut short when he felt a sudden tightness in his chest while practicing with the rest of DAY6. He dropped his drum sticks in the middle of _I Loved You_ , rushed out of the practice room, and into the nearest bathroom. He started coughing violently for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath between coughs, before catching a bloodstained two-toned carnation. He wiped his mouth as he heard banging on the door.

“Dowoon! Are you okay?” Sungjin’s voice came through the locked door. 

“Just give me a minute, hyung!” Dowoon exclaimed, his raspy voice betraying him as he pulled out his phone to look up the meaning of the flower. _I cannot be with you_. Dowoon’s blood ran cold as he quickly flushed the flower and washed the blood off of his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he put on a fake smile, not wanting to worry his members. He opened the door and the very source of his suffering pulled him into a hug. 

“Are you okay, Dowoonie? You ran out so quickly! You practically _threw_ your drumsticks,” Wonpil said, worry clear in his voice. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Dowoon lied, voice still raspy. He saw Brian’s eyes widen in the corner of his eyes and internally scolded himself.

“I’m gonna take Dowoon for a second, you guys head back first,” he said. The others nodded and turned to head back to the practice room. Brian grabbed Dowoon’s arm and pulled him aside. 

“Dowoon,” Brian started. Dowoon shuddered at the sheer sternness in his voice. “I want you to answer me honestly, okay?”

Dowoon nodded.

“Are you… you know… _sick_?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, hyung.”

“You know exactly what I mean, Dowoon. Do you have Hanahaki disease?”

Dowoon hesitated and looked around to make sure no one was listening in, and slowly nodded, ashamed. 

“Dowoon! You should have told someone! If not us, at least JYP! This is quite literally life or death here.”

Dowoon looked down at his feet as Brian scolded him. Brian then sighed.

“How many flowers have you coughed up so far?”

“T-two…”

“When was the first time you coughed one up?”

“A week ago…”

“Then we still have time,” Brian said. Dowoon looked at him in confusion. “If you tell me who’s causing this, I can help you.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Why? Dowoon, this is serious.”

“It would impact the band, that’s why!” Dowoon suddenly snapped back, tears forming in his already swollen eyes. 

“Is it one of the members…?”

“I-it’s Wonpil…”

“Jae owes me 23,000 won, but that’s not the point. Have you been looking at the meaning of your flowers?”

Dowoon nodded. “The first one was ‘secret love’, and this one was ‘I cannot be with you.’”

“That might be because of the dating ban… How about this: if you’ll let me, I’ll talk to JYP about your situation and try to get him to lift the ban for you two. He’s done it before with Stray Kids, I’m sure he’ll do it now.”

Dowoon nodded hesitantly and Brian put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me if any more flowers come up, okay?”

And with that, the two of them headed back to the practice room, gaining confused looks from their members. Brian whispered something to Jae, causing Jae to grumble and place a wad of bills in Brian’s open hand. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had been sticking to Dowoon’s side at any chance he could, making sure he was okay. JYP had called them to a meeting where he told Dowoon what to do in certain situations, and told Brian how to deal with these situations and how to make sure Dowoon was okay. Coincidentally, Dowoon ended up coughing up another flower, in the meeting about coughing up flowers. This time it was a tulip. JYP pulled up the meaning on his laptop and winced.

“ _One-sided or unrequited love_ ,” he read out loud. Dowoon groaned and buried his face in his arms as Brian patted his back comfortingly.

“This doesn’t mean we can’t still try,” Brian reassured. JYP was quick to agree as Brian threw away the bloody flower. 

“You boys can go rest now. You probably need it, especially you, Dowoon,” JYP said, dismissing them. On the way back to their dorm, Dowoon started coughing up another flower. He sat down on the ground, leaned against the wall, as he coughed up a purple hyacinth. He tried to catch his breath as Brian searched for the meaning. 

“ _Please forgive me_. What’s that supposed to mean? Does Wonpil know? I swear, if Jae told him or Sungjin, I will _murder_ that boy!” Brian exclaimed in what seemed like genuine anger. 

“I’m fine hyung, it’s probably nothing,” Dowoon reassured. Brian looked dumbfounded.

“‘Probably nothing’?! That’s two flowers within fifteen minutes of each other! That isn’t good!” 

“I’m serious hyung, I’m fi-” Dowoon barely finished his sentence before he felt another flower start to come up. 

“Dowoon!” Brian exclaimed. He quickly crouched down next to him and rubbed his back as Dowoon devolved into a coughing fit. After around five minutes of breathless hacking, the flower finally came up. A camellia. Dowoon became slightly lightheaded and wobbly, but was still able to make out Brian reading the meaning to him.

“ _My destiny is in your hands_. No shit, Sherlock,” Brian’s voice became distant in his head as he slowly started to blackout, and finally, he fainted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dowoon pried his eyes open to see the sunlight streaming through the window of his dorm room. He slowly sat up and tried to stand on his wobbly legs. He felt something coming up his throat. At first he thought it was just another flower, but it hurt like _hell_. It scratched violently at his throat as he desperately tried to cough it up, only succeeding at coughing up blood. When he finally managed to get it out of his throat, he realized it was a coral rose, with blood covering the thorns. He reached for his phone and looked up the meaning. _Desire_. These flowers really wanted to make it clear that Wonpil didn't love him back, huh? As he went to throw it away, he felt another flower come up, this one even _more_ thorny. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to hack it up, producing even more blood. When it finally came up, he saw that it was a white rose. With the little energy he had left, he looked up the meaning. _A heart unacquainted with love_. Tears welled in Dowoon's eyes as he collapsed to the ground, not having enough strength to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I really need to say this, yes, Dowoon dies in this version.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! Sorry if I made any errors! Love you! <3
> 
> —
> 
> Yell at me on my AO3 insta @worldly.odd


End file.
